Rescue Roll
by mbbal-railracer
Summary: Instead of getting a team of Cross Fusion people to defeat the Darkloid’s large construction machine, Netto thinks of another way. Alternative to episode 42.spolier, NettoXMeriu Pictures of Rush chip and CF Roll added, look at end of chapter


Rescue Roll 

Instead of getting a team of Cross Fusion people to defeat the Darkloid's large construction machine, Netto thinks of another way. Alternative to episode 42.

Beta reader's notes: Interesting fic. I think it's really good so far. I don't see what the title really has to do with the story so far, but knowing you, it'll get there. )

-----------

"Damn it!" hissed Netto angrily as he slammed his fist into the ground. Since he had lost his Synchro Chip in his recent battle, he could not stop the rampaging machine. The recent failure of the two recruits was unable to stop the Darkloids and the construction machine. Not even bombing the machine by air raid worked.

"There has to a way to stop the destruction! I can't watch it destroy cities!" muttered Netto.

"I know but it's huge. But there's no way were can take it on!" said Rockman.

"So? Last time we were able to beat up Stoneman. He's huge, too!" argued Netto.

"Yeah, but we had Cross Fusion! Now you mention it, Desertman was enormous. He had a lot of sand," said Rockman.

"Oh yeah! I remember that battle in the space station. Didn't Meriu defeat Desertman?" asked Netto.

"I guess so, I mean, we defeated Flashman," shrugged Rockman.

Suddenly, Netto has an inspiration and told Rockman about it. Rockman thought it was a great idea, too. After all, the idea was to get rid of the giant machine out of this world for once and for all.

Moments later Netto was at the command post and he was calling his childhood friend through the PET.

"Hi! What do you need?" asked Roll, who answered the call.

"We need to talk to Meiru, it's important!" said Rockman.

"Ok, I'll get her," stated Roll.

When a new window opened on the screen, there was Meriu eating curry at a restaurant with the dog, Rush.

"Hey Netto, what's up?" asked Meriu.

"Meriu, Roll, you both need to help us," said Rockman as he explained the dilemma.

"I can't! That thing is too big!" expiated Roll.

"Ok, if you say so. I'll just ask Jasmine and Medi for their help," said Netto switching to plan B.

"What do you mean?" asked Meiru.

"Well they can Cross Fuse now," said Netto.

"What? They can!" yelped the girls.

"Yep, I understand if you don't want to…" said Netto hoping to get the girls jealous.

- In Meiru's and Roll's mind landscape -

There was Netto with his PET containing Rockman, being tied up to a pole that was in front of a rampaging machine. It was slowly coming near him to crush them. The Darkloids, who stood on top of the machines, were laughing at Netto's demise.

"Help me! Anybody!" pleaded both Netto and Rockman.

"Don't worry! I'll save you! Medi Capsule!" shouted Jasmine, who had appeared out of nowhere. Jasmine was already Cross Fused with Medi. She is known as Cross Fusion Medi, a.k.a. CF Medi.

One of the capsule confused Cosmoman, the other blinded Cloudman, and the third paralyzed Swallowman. For some miraculous reason, they all crashed and knocked each other out unconsciously

Then CF Medi summoned a huge capsule bomb which was fifty times bigger than her self. She then threw the bomb onto the machine which exploded and destroy the rampaging machine as well the Darkloids.

"Chemical Flash!" shouted CF Medi as she threw two big red and blue molecules respectively at Netto. The blast free Netto from his imprisonment but he was badly burned with lots of internal injuries. So she went to him and used her Healing Pulse ability and healed him.

The dimensional area disappeared and CF Medi crossed out.

"You rescued me and I'm healed!" noted Netto happily.

"I'm not quite done healing you yet," said Jasmine slyly. She leaned forward and kissed him. At that point, Netto fainted, whether it was shock or happiness.

In the digital world

"Thank you for saving us! What did your operator do to mine?" asked Rockman.

"Well, I'll show you," said Medi as she gave him a deep kiss which gave Rockman a really warm and fuzzy feeling.

-In Reality-

"No!" shouted Meriu and Roll as they imagined what would happen if they didn't help. There was a sudden change of scene where both of the girls were in outer space and they were going around 360 degrees as they were sucked into an imaginary black vortex as they thought of another girl taking their respective boy friend.

"We'll help!" proclaimed the girls fiercely. They didn't want to lose to somebody whom they were trying to defeat a while ago.

"You know you need a Synchro Chip," hinted Netto.

"Rush, you're going to help us!" both the girls stared at the dog.

Rush didn't like to be used as a Synchro Chip, since his freedom would be lost when he fused with the girls. So Rush, as usual, shook his head even if the girls were glaring at him fiercely.

"Too bad Rush, the machinery is going to destroy the doggie treat plant, one of the best in Sharro," said Netto offhandedly.

Rush suddenly had a horrifying expression. He imagined next day that the newspaper said that doggie treats ceased to exist since a secret recipe of it was destroy. Then millions of dogs died because of starvation. The worst thing was that of the names on the death list was his!

"Aup!" barked Rush as he shook his head promptly.

"Ok, great! Get the battle chip gate from Manabe, too. Also get the fastest airplane to Sharro where I will meet you," requested Netto.

"Gotcha! We'll be there faster than the plane can fly," acknowledge Meriu.

"Ok, I'll head towards the airport and wait for you there. Meet me at the terminal," responded Netto and he ended communication.

-Twenty minutes later-

"Damn you, you mutt! Can't you see there's a crisis here!" yelled Meriu as she smacked onto Rush's head. They landed at another roast beef buffet instead at the Sharro airport.

"Aup…" moaned Rush as he opened another hole in mid air. He made a mental thought later to sue the girls for animal cruelty.

Sharro's airport

Forty five minutes later, they arrived at the Sharro's airport terminal. There they found Netto eating some strawberry Pocky. The brunette boy noticed them got up and led them to the Meijin mobile which he courtesy car-jacked from Meijin-san.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the Sharro's military base. There Netto took another vehicle, this time an Apache Helicopter. It was very good in combat situation. It made no sense if they kept it in storage while there was chaos out there. Well, not really, Netto got Rockman do the job of driving the copter. Meriu did ask if they were allow to use it but Netto said it was for emergency uses and defeating Darkloids since the others were unable to stop them. So Meriu didn't ask much afterwards since her mind was set in proving how great she was compare to Jasmine.

Fifteen minutes later, thanks to the high speed of the copter, they arrived at the huge machinery. Rockman fired a couple Javelin rockets at the machinery which prompt a dimensional area to form protecting the machinery from damage. Then the Apache Helicopter was on top of the dimensional area.

"Ok Meriu, the gauge program I transferred into your PET should tell you when to perform Cross Fusion," said Netto.

"Why's that?" asked Meriu.

"Oh, you're going to jump into the dimensional area," stated Netto.

"What! No parachute! Are you crazy?" yelped Meriu.

Netto stared at her and said if she didn't want to do the mission, he would abort the current mission and ask Jasmine instead. As usual, when Meriu heard the word Jasmine, she gets riled up and would do anything to prove she can outshine Jasmine.

"Great, you can start at anytime," said Netto.

Rush turned into a Synchro Chip and Meriu caught it in her right hand. Then feeling the breezing and the air, she jumped off the copter. When Roll said to fused as the gauge got higher, Meriu inserted the chip and shouted "CROSS FUSION!" as she went into the dimensional area.

When Meriu cross fused, she looked similar to Roll except she now wears a skirt. She is known as Cross Fusion Roll, a.k.a. CF Roll.

She landed perfectly on the ground where three Darkloids appeared.

"What are you here?" asked Swallowman.

"By the power of Roll's and Rush's hearts, I shall fight evil for peace and love!" exclaimed CF Roll as she made a pose with one of her hand making an "L" shape.

--------------------

Author's note What do you think of it? I didn't see any story where Meriu does some action.

I'm been told in emails that Rush does not turn into a chip, well I got a picture for proof!

If you want to see the picture of Rush chip and CF Roll click on my author's page and in the Personal Profile you will see the links of the pictures. There is extra pictures of CF Rockman and Blues


End file.
